Mi inesperado amor
by Vth
Summary: El amor es la cosa mas rara del mundo... casi tanto como mi historia, ojala y les guste n.n soy pésima en los Summary's IchigoxRukia (principal)
1. Chapter 1

-Hey! hola de nuevo *susurros*

-Ahí pedazo de ***!-

-Hola querida Inner!

-Maldita! dijiste que actualizarías tu fic, y lo borraste!

-Pero nadie lo leía

-Callate y comienza a escribir!-

-Okay u.u, un nuevo Fic, esta vez es Ichiruki! prometo subir otro de Death Note algún Día!-

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Renji a una deprimida Rukia...  
-Si, estaba pensando...¿puedes dejarme sola? Necesito pensar Renji- dijo ella con la mirada baja y al borde del llanto  
-Pero...Pero, acabo de llegar!- contestó su amigo un poco cabreado  
-Por favor- dijo la chica en un susurro  
-Bueno, igual ya es noche y debo irme... No dudes en llamarme-  
-Gracias-

Después de que Renji había salido, Rukia se hecho a llorar... Pues a pesar de que le molestaba haber perdido contra ella misma, al enamorarse de ese chico, lo que mas le dolía es que quizás no volvería a verlo...  
Aún podía recordar ese día en que se dio cuenta de lo lindo que era... De los mismos gustos que compartían, de lo bien que se complementaban y de lo mal que estaba amarle... Pues Senna era una de sus mejores amigas y por sobre el amor estaba la amistad...

~~~(/-\)~~~

-Senna... Necesito decirte algo sobre Ichigo... Tu ex...-

-Dime Rukia-

-Yo... El, me gusta... Disculpame... De verdad lo siento tanto...-

El rostro de ella desencajó por completo, la furia invadio sus ojos... Pero rapidamente recuperó la compostura para dar una respuesta completamente hipocrita...

-No te preocupes... Deberían intentarlo... No pierdes nada...-

-Gracias! Eres la mejor persona del mundo-

-lo se-

~~~ _ ~~~

Ahora el recuerdo de esas palabras la hacían sentir tonta y usada... Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella dejara de ver a ese chico tonto y raro, cabeza de zanahoria que tanto quería... El era un todo para ella, y ahora solo quedaba un día para expresarle sus sentimientos... Cogió el teléfono y justo cuando se disponía a marcar...El teléfono comenzó a sonar...

-Hola?-

-Hola?- dijo Rukia, con la leve esperanza de que fuera Ichigo  
-Rukia! Oye, daré una fiesta en mi casa, debes traer una pareja, es este viernes... Ya sabes, por lo de fin de curso...jaja por cierto... Hola n.n- dijo Tatsuki muy animada  
-Eh? Pue... Puedo... Llevar a... Hmmm... Nadie...- dijo Rukia  
-a Ichigo? Jajaja... Claro!-  
-ammm... Ok, te veré el viernes-  
-No irás mañana a la escuela, es el ultimo día!-  
-Es cierto, jeje, entonces te veo mañana, adios-  
-Rukia...-  
-Eh?-  
-Habla con Ichigo...-  
-hmmm, bye tatsuki...-

~~~~

Sumida de nuevo en la soledad de su cuarto, comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho tatsuki...  
-Habla con Ichigo'-

Podía hacerlo, pero... ¿su amistad se arruinaría? ¿volvería A tratarla igual?... Quería arriesgarse... De verdad quería intentarlo... ¿y si funcionaba, y si lograban afecto mutuo?

*Beep Beep*

El sonido de un mensaje en "WhatsApp®" la saco de sus cavilaciones...

ICHIGO: Hola, escucha esta cancion: "Shadows"  
RUKIA: ok... De quien es? Bueno no importa,Tatsuki hará una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?  
ICHIGO: si, donde es?  
RUKIA: En su casa -.-*  
ICHIGO: Irá Ishida?  
RUKIA: Obvio, es el novio de Orihime /-\*  
ICHIGO: Pero ese tipo me cabrea, es bastante pesado  
RUKIA: Entonces no irás?  
ICHIGO: Claro que iré! n.n  
RUKIA: Oki, te veo mañana (/w\)  
ICHIGO: Pero te quedarás conmigo cierto? 3  
RUKIA: ...

*¿Que pasaba? Quedarse con el? Y porque el corazón? Es acaso que...*

RUKIA: si, me quedaré contigo n.n  
ICHIGO: Bye

~~~

5 MESES ATRÁS

-Rukia... Ichigo me dijo que...-  
-Qué dijo ese cabeza hueca Senna?-  
-Que está esperando que hables con el-  
-Eh? Yo porqué?- comenzó La pelinegra...

-Porque siempre que discuto con Senna, tu lo arreglas- Dijo Ichigo  
-al rato te veo Rukia...-  
-Ehm... Si Senna, hasta luego...-

Dandose media vuelta, se fue dejando solos a la pelinegra y al pelinaranja...

-Yo no arreglo sus problemas- dijo Rukia gritando  
-Calmate... De entrada, si, si lo haces... Además quería hablar contigo... Eres muy buena dando consejos- Contestó Ichigo calmado y sin fruncir el ceño... Tenía la mirada depresiva y se veía aturdido... Confundido, el dolor se veía a travéz de su piel...

-Ichigo...-  
-Rukia... Yo... No se como... Mi felicidad se desvancecio... No puedo alegrarme, me sieto triste y solo... Mi relación con Senna es un infierno y quiero terminar con ella, ahora quiero morir... Mi papa está en bancarrota... Ya... Ya no puedo mas...lo eh intentado... Pero no puedo permitirme llorar... Me vería debil- y acto seguido, comenzó a jalarse. El cabello y a emitir pequeños grititos

-Ichigo... -

-No quiero que me digas que no llore... Todos dicen eso-

-No...-

-Eh?-

-Llora, eso no te hace mas debil o fuerte... Llorar es de valientes, es de gente que admite no ser perdedora... Lo superarás... La vida tiene alti bajos y tu eres un chico muy fuerte, cosas de este tipo no deben afectarte tanto, veràss que si confías lo suficiente y crees poder resistir suficiente, todo se arreglará... En todo caso... Sabes que cuentas conmigo y jamás te defraudaré ;)-

-Siempre sabes que decir enana...-

Poco a poco, se acercarón lo suficiente para casi rozar sus labios... La piel de Rukia se erizó y causó en ella un pequeño extasís... En Ichigo Ocurrió lo mismo... Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse Rukia volteo y salió corriendo...

-¿Que fue eso?! Kurosaki-kun! Rukia y tu... Engañan a Senna?!-  
-NOOO! Orihime... Ven, te contarè todo... PERO... No le dirás nada a Senna ok?  
-Sip... Seré super discreta- contesto Orihime sonriendo

... 20 minutos mas tarde...

-Osea que sientes algo por Rukia-chan pero tambien por Senna?-  
-Ehmm... Si-  
-Ohh Kurosaki-kun, eso es algo muy grave, ambas son mejores amigas, y no hay nada mas importante que la amistad! Esa es la forma de pensar de Rukia-Chan, en cuanto a Senna-Chan... Pues si ya no la quieres tanto, termina con ella-  
-No es que no la quiera, es que ella no me quiere, se lo ah dicho a Renji, y el me lo diko... Además, no es solo eso... Me enteré por ella misma, que "accidentalmente" se besaron!-  
-Woo... Nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de tal cosa...-  
-Pues.. Sip, si lo es-

ACTUALIDAD

-Kurosaki-kun, irás con Rukia-Chan a la fiesta de Tatsuki?-  
-Si, además le diré lo que siento por ella-  
-Eso es algo muy lindo Kurosaki-kun, así podremos salir los 4 juntos (refiriendose tambien a Ishida)  
*Ring Ring*

-Bueno? Quien habla... Rukia? Que?! Voy para allá!-  
-Quien era Orihime?-  
-Era Ishida... Rukia-Chan tuvo un accidente y está en el Hospital...-  
-Yo voy contigo...-

~~hace 10 minutos~~

-No... Esto no puede ser- Gritó Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos... -No!- se dijo a si misma justo cuando un carro cruzaba, aunque no era muy alta su velocidad, fue lo suficiente para hacer que ella perdiera el conocimiento...

No había luz, senna reía incesablemente abrazada a Ichigo, quien estaba mirando hacía abajo... Se veía rendido... Tasuki y Orihime, junto con Rangiku e Ishida se veían confundidos... Y cuando se vio a ella misma, estaba cubierta de lodo y un poco de sangre salía de su cabeza, empezó a llover... Todos se fueron, menos Ichigo... Se acercó ty la tomó de un brazo... La dirigió hacia un abismo.

-Son tus miedos...-

Y acto seguido, Despertó.

RUKIA!- Gritaron todos...

-Ehh? En donde estoy?-

Despues de la explicación, el dr hizo salir a todo... Pues aunque ya no había peligro... Rukia necesitaba descanzar ahí esa noche... Al día siguiente, ya no había clases y podía descansar todo lo que quisera...

VIERNES 12:00 PM

despues de ser dada de alta y de hablarle a su hermano Byakuya, fue a casa a dormir...

ESE MISMO DÍA 4PM

-Me bañaré y luego invitaré a Orihime a ver peliculas-

Mientras se bañaba un snntimiento de intranquilidad la recorría, estaba olvidando algo...

*Ding Dong*

-Ya voy!- Gritó poniendose una blusa sencilla y un short sobre sus pantis de chappys, su pelo mojado humedeció su blusa, no dejando nada a la imaginación... Ya que no traíaa sujetador.

Abrió la puerta...

-ICHIGO! °/°-  
-Hola Rukia, vine por la fiesta de...- dijo el quedándose boquiabierto, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente al pecho de ella, luego a sus piernas y por fin se animó a verla al rostro...  
-Puedo pasar?-  
-ehh... Si-

Apenas entró, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó, Primero porque sus hormonas le jugaban mal y aunque quería algo mas que un abrazo, con eso podía. Conformarse... Pero aún mas importante estaba muy preocupado por ella...

-Que te pasa tonto?-

-me preocupaste enana-

-dis... Discúlpame...-

Ambos se miraron... Sus rostros se acercaron... Sus bocas se unieron en un inocente y casto beso, luego... El tomo la iniciativa e intentó introducir su lengua a la boca de ella... De esto, comenzó un beso mas apasionado... A tientas y por el pasillo, continuaron su beso hasta llegar al cuarto de Rukia...


	2. Chapter 2: 'Love'

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus lecturas :D me enorgullece ver que ya van varias leídas :'3 ojalá y les guste el capi :D

* * *

Ahora yacían en la camaa de Rukia, besandose apasionadamente, a punto de entregarse a ese completo momento, ambos se deseaban y aunque muy en el fondo, Rukia aun detestaba un poquito a Ichigo... Su corazón reemplazó ese sentimiento por un amor puro y hermoso...

-Rukia...- decía Ichigo entre gemidos...  
-Que quieres Fresita-Kun?- contesto ella con el aliento agitado  
-De verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo?-  
-QUE?!-

*PUBLICIDAD POR PARTE DE LA AUTORA...*

Jajaja... Perdón por interrumpirlos chicos (Miraando a Ichigo y a Rukia)  
Y a ustedes tambien queridos lectorees... XD pero me gustaría que escucharan esta cancion... Solo para esta escena "Your Nickle Aint Whort my Dime" de Sleeping with Sirens n.n

*Fin del espacio publicitario*

-QUE?!-  
-De verdad... Estás dispuesta a perder la virginidad conmigo?-

Rukia no tenía palabras, ella lo amaba pero no sabía que sentía el, de todas formas era una oportunidad irrepetible y aunque su "Inner" no quisiera, su cuerpo le pedía mas y mas... Necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de el, necesitaba amarlo fisicamente y ella quería que el la deseara...

-Si, Ichigo... Yo... Yo te... Amo-

La respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, como una cachetada inesperada o un balazo por la espalda, Pues cierto era que el sabía de la atracción de la pelinegra por el Pero... ¿Amor? Innesperado... Después de meditarlo unos segundos, le dedico una dulce mirada y siguio besandola... Deslizo sus manos habilmente hacia el short de la pelinegra y se lo sacó de un tiron levantó la blusa y vio su vientre plano, subió sus ojos hacia el pecho de estaa y le encaanto el hecho de que su enana tuviera casi tanto pecho como una pared, observó con ternura el rostro de ella, quien estaba sonrojada y tenía los ojos cerrados... ahora estaba a su merced...

Dirigió su mano hacia la intimidad de ella y la miró de nuevo... Tenía la boca entreabierta y dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos...  
-¿Porque te detienes?- preguntó ella mirando con ojos llorosos a Ichigo  
-Es... Estás llorando? Disculpame Rukia, ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó el alejandose un poco de ella, le preocupaba lastimarla, y aunque aún no la había tocado... se sentía como si estuviese profanando a algún ser divino.

-No, es que... Tengo un poco de miedo... ¿doleerá?- dijo ella inocentemente

-Relajate...-

Y acto seguido, comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras recorría su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, llegando nuevamente hasta la entrada de Rukia, frontando suavemente sus dedos contra ella,concentrándose en ese pequeño botón que activaba todas las sensaciones de ese pequeño cuerpo, unos pocos minutos despues ella dió un gemido indicandole a Ichigo que había tenido su primer Orgasmo, el primero en toda su vida, luego, el comenzó a besar sus pechos mientras lentamente introducía un dedo en ella...

-Auch... Ichigo... Me duele...-

-Tranquila... Ya pasará, tu relajate y disfrutalo-

Ella pronto se acostumbró a tener al intruso dentro, y cuando el comenzó a moverse, un dolor placentero se apoderó de ella, pronto, la sensación fue de entero placer, ahora deseaba mas, necesitaba mas...

Tuvo un segundo orgasmo...

El no había notado que aún traía ropa, asi que cuando quiso posicionarse para tenerla entre sus piernas noto la muralla de ropa que se lo impedía...

-Espera- le dijo la pequeña mientras desabrochaba la camisa y el pantalon de el

-Ehh?-

-me toca hacerte disfrutar la tarde-

El hecho la cabeza hacia atras, mientras que ella habilmente lo desvestía, un rato después, ambos estaban desnudos, ella tomó la iniciativa de reanudar las actividades, le comenzó a dejar un camino de besos de la boca al vientre... Se detuvo... No sabía que hacer...Ichigo entre divertido y Enojado por la inexperiencia de Rukia, la volvió a recostar en la cama... Era la primera vez de ella, no podía culparla...

Se posiciono entre sus piernas y empujó levemente, ella aguanto un grito... El intentó hacerse paso entre la estrechez de ella, pero parecía imposible...

-Ya, porfavor... Ichigo... Me lastimas-

-Tranquila Rukia, eres muy pequeña- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y mirando la con ternura... -La proxima vez no dolerá tanto-

-eres un completo idiota-

Empujó mas y logró su cometido... Entró completamente en ella y Rukia gritó... Pero las caricias y los besos no se detenían, la noche había llegado, y con ella las posibles pasiones prohibidas...

Ahora ella se movía a un ritmo que era casi una melodía sin música, el dolor había abierto espacio al placer y ambos disfrutaban de eso llamado "sexualidad"

El vaivén era intenso, la habitación estaba acalorada y el tiempo parecía detenerse, los ruidos de ambos indicaban que estaban proximos a culminar, llegadas las 7:30 pm el tiempo se detuvo por completo, los dos habían tenido un "final feliz"

Rukia se acomodó sobre el pecho de Ichigo, lo estaba abrazando... Lo amaba, había tenido su primera vez con alguien a quien amaba... era su sueño hecho realidad, sintió entonces que la mano de el pelinaranja acariciaba su suave cabellera azabache, ella lo abrazó y sintió algo raro en el pecho de el... pero no le dió la mayor importancia, de un momento a otro comenzaban a besarse nuevamente...

*Ring Ring*

-Hola?- dijo Rukia Aún extasiada y jadeando

-RUKIA!?-

-SENNA?!-

La llamada terminó, Senna había colgado, y seguramente había notado lo que pasó... Se dio cuenta de que el celular que tenía, era el de Ichigo... Tenía 3 mensajes:

-Hola Ichii, quieres venir a mi casa? 6:30 pm

-Ichii, te espero a las 8:30?- 6:45pm

-Ichii, quiero verte, creo que no has leído mis mensajes- 7:15pm

Ahora, la pelinegra veía como su antes mejor amiga intentaba reconquistar a su Ichigo, no tenía derecho... Ichigo solo la veía atoníto...

~~Casa de Senna~~

-Que hacía Rukia con el? Se oía agitada... Habran tenido... No! Aunque, Renji es mucho mejor... aún asi no puedo dejar que una perdedora como ella me supere! Además, yo era la que iba a pasar la noche con el! No ella!-

Ambos se miraban, el ambiente había cambiado radicalmente, ahora todo se había enfriado... Hasta que Ichigo habló.

-Terminé con Senna-

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, era que solo la había Usado? En donde estaba su Inner cuando la ocupaba? Había cometido un gran error... O eso es lo que ella creía

-Ichigo-

-Lo hice porque...yo...- ¿como carajo le decía que la amó desde el momento en que la conoció, que la molestaba para llamar su atención, que estuvo con Senna principalmente porque quería tenerla cerca... Ella lo odiaba pero ahora sabía lo que sentía y quería compartirlo con ella...-

-No me interesa Ichigo -

Puff, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de balde con agua fría...

-Que?-

-Lo que oiste... Solo estaba emocionada por que era mi primera vez...-

-Pero... Dijiste que me amabas-

-Se lo que dije... Y tambien se que nadie es tan estupido como para jugar conmigo pedazo de idiota!-

-No-

-No que imbecil?!, crees que soy tu juguete?! eres un completo Idiota, largate de aquí! no quiero volver a verte!-

-Rukia! No eres mi juguete, yo te AMO! te molestaba para llamar tu atención! Y no quiero a otra, te quiero a ti enana! Tu sabes el porque de mi frialdad, y sin embargo cuando estoy contigo siento que hay un horno en mi interior, cuando me acuerdo de nuestras locuras sonrío... Es que no lo entiendes!?-

-Eres un idiota!-

-Enana... dejame preguntarte, ¿harías a un lado todo el pasado, olvidarías a Senna y dejarías de ofenderme para salir conmigo?...

~~Casa de Senna~~

-Hola Renji, amor, vienes a mi casa?-  
-Hola Senn, hoy no puedo, pero te lo compensaré-  
-oki cariñito, oye, sabes que hacía mi ex con Rukia?-  
-*Simulando indiferencia* No, no se... Debo irme-  
-ok, bye-

Si el no sabe que hacen esos dos juntos, entonces mi sospecha es correcta...- se dijo senna a si misma, su plan de reconquistar a Ichigo había fallado... Había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra... Rukia se acababa de ganar a la peor enemiga antes pensada...

~~Casa de Renji~~

-Rukia, solo espero que no hayas hecho nada estupido, yo soy el que se vengará de Senna... No tu, aunque se supone que...-

-Renji, deja se hablar solo... Hasta acá te escucho!-

-Si mamá- dijo Renji arrastrando las palabras y con una gotita en la Sien...

-La primera y segunda cosa, quedan aprobadas, la tercera... No, baka... Y si, acepto-  
-Eres mala... "Cariño"-  
-Yo? Mala?... Te equivocas "amor"- dijo Rukia con un tonito dulce pero molesto... Miró la Hora... 8:20pm -Lastima que no fuimos a la fiesta de tatsuki... Le prometí que iría-

-Respecto a eso... La pospuso hasta que te encontraras bien-

- porque no lo dijiste antes idiota!?-

-Porque mi boca estaba ocupada- entonces, acercó su boca a la de ella y volvió a besarla con ternura... Ella le correspondió sin escuchar que la puerta principal se habría...

*Toc Toc*  
-Rukia, regresé... Te traigo un regalo... ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Nii-Sama! Amm si... Un momento, me estoy poniendo el pijama...-

Rukia aventó a Ichigo y le señalo que se escondiera bajo la cama, ambos estaban a medio vestir cuando la perilla comenzó a girar, Rukia abrió la ventana e ichigo se escondio bajo la cama... Rukia estaba vestida y sentada en su cama peinandose con el pelo aún húmedo...

-Te ves rara Rukia, estas muy roja y tienes los labios partidos... Quizás tengas fiebre-  
-Oh no te preocupes Nii-Sama, es por lo del coche de ayer...-

Flash Back

Rukia había estado en internet todo el día, hasta que vio una foto en facebook, una chica muy parecida a ella... Hisana... Su hermana "muerta" o bueno, eso es lo que ella había creído hasta ahora... Corrió hacia casa de Orihime y luego fue atropellada, lo demás ya lo saben...-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Bueno, toma... Te traje esto, por cierto... Mañana vuelvo a salir... Te veo la proxima semana...-

-ah, claro ñ.nU, hasta luego nii-sama-

Miró el paquete... era un chappy rosa...

~~~ Casa de Renji~~~

-Lo que hago por esa tonta...-

Tomó el teléfono y marcó..

***espero a que Senna contestara...***

-Renji? suede algo?-  
-Rukia está con Ichigo-  
-Y?- su voz intentaba parecer indiferente sin exito  
-son novios- dijo Renji con un nudo en la garganta, pues si su plan salía mal, mal, le iría MUCHO peor con Rukia  
-QUEEE?!-  
-Si, me acabo de enterar-  
-ok, gracias... te quiero-  
-No, creo que tu aún quieres a Kurosaki-  
-Renji! que te hace creer eso?-  
-Querías pasar la tarde con el -  
-Yo... Renji como lo sabes?...-  
-bye-

Colgó el teléfono

-Bien, todo está saliendo bien... creo, Fase 1... Completa-

Volteo rapidamente...

-Mamá! me estabas espíando!?-  
-Perdon hijo, pero me preocupas cuando hablas solo- contestó su madre con una sonrisa forzada y una gotita en la cabeza  
-Estaba hablando por teléfono!-  
-Perdon...-

El asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos,debía haber alguna forma de que dejará de meterse en su plan para ayudar a Rukia...

~~~Casa de Rukia~~~

-Ichigo, ya puedes salir de abajo de la cama-

Nadie contestó, Rukia miró bajo la cama y vio a Ichigo acurrucado y dormido... ¿será verdad lo que el siente?- se preguntó a si misma... porque el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca la alegraba, y si bien no había sido correcto lo que acababan de hacer, ella sabía que eso la había hecho feliz... Estiró su brazo y lo jalo un poco del pantalón, pues lo intentaría subir a su cama...aunque era dificil, de pronto quien sabe como, logró poner a ambos de pie... pero Ichigo seguía siendo mas pesado que ella asi que la gravedad les dio un pequeño empujón y. ambos cayerón al suelo, afortunadamente la alfombra detuvo un poco el golpe, pero ahora ella estaba sobre el... sus labios perfectamente esculpidos se veían tentadores, su cabello estaba despeinado, ya sin gel. que provocaba que algunos mechones se acomodaran sobre su rostro, haciendolo ver angelical... tenía un leve tono rosa en las mejillas y los labios... su ropa mal acomodada dejaba ver parte de su pecho y algo en este le causo escalofríos... Una cicatriz, dos... en total tenía 5, eran largas... parecían hechas por algo largo e inmediatamente pensó en un látigo...aunque inmediatamente descartò la idea. Lo conocía desde hacía unos años y nunca había mencionado nada... incluso se acababa de percatar de lo poco de su niñez que había mencionado... no sabía mucho mas que su madre había muerto... no tenía idea de las circunstancias... se agacho y beso sus labios suavemente, ese hombre era de ella y ninguna chica se lo iba a quitar...Ahora deseaba protegerlo y amarlo pero Recordó que mientras hablaban el le dijo "Tu sabes porque soy tan frío"... no, en realidad no lo sabía, aunque rememorando un poco, el le había dicho que vivía con su padre desde los 6 años eso era Una pista, pero ¿que había sucedido desde su nacimiento hasta que se reunió con su padre?

-Rukia...Te amo-

-Ichigo...yo-

-Shhh, ¿tu hermano sigue aquí en tu casa?-

-Si, te dormiste bajo mi cama. y yo intenté acomodarte en...-

-me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes-

-Que?- aunque ella sabía perfectamente que se refería a las marcas en su pecho...

-No te hagas, enana, desperté por que me andabas manoseando- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo picaronamente y con los ojos aún cerrados

-Yo... lo siento, pero ¿Que te pasó?, ¿Como te sucedió eso? ¿que pasó en los primeros años de tu vida? ¿como murió tu madre? ¿Fue ella la que te hizo esto?...-

El por fin abrió los ojos y la miro con terror,sus ojos ámbar estaban dilatados, su quijada estaba tensa y se notaba que no podía articular palabra... retiro a Rukia suavemente y la miró con una mirada de hielo...

-Son muchas preguntas Rukia, y realmente no las puedo contestar,espero que lo comprendas-

-Yo... -

-Creo que debo irme linda, te veo mañana-

-No, Ichigo, no te vayas- dijo ella en un susurro

El se acercó y la abrazó... besó su frente y la cargó a la cama... Se acostó junto a ella, envolviéndola un un dulce abrazo... haciéndola olvidar sus problemas, haciéndola olvidar a Hisana... se sentía segura y amada, era algo hermoso...

El aún pensaba en todo lo sucedido, ¿Sería una buena idea decirle su pasado?... sus demonios, le había mentido a Rukia... el era Adoptado y su madre no había muerto, se había sido suicidado... toda su inocencia murió junto a su madre...

Los pensamientos le abrumaron y poco a poco se quedó dormido...

La mañana llegó y la luz que se colaba por la ventana despertó a Rukia...

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el capi, ojalá y les haya gustado... cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o reproche... déjenmela en Review :D yo encantada la leeré! :3 los leo luego!


	3. Chapter 3: 'Me importas demasiado'

Jejeje, perdon por la tardanza :( les dejo el capi, espero que les guste, y gracias! muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que leen sin comentar! :3 se los agradesco mucho!

* * *

Rukia despertó y se frotó los ojos, giró para ver a Ichigo, pero el ya no estaba ahí, sonrío con nostalgia y se dirigio al baño... se duchó rapidamente y bajo a buscar a su hermano...

-Nii-sama?- caminó a su estudio para toparse con un gran peluche de Gato y una nota que decía:

Perdon Rukia, esto es algo importante, me iré al menos 4 semanas, recuerda que te depositaré lo necesario para que sobrevivas, el numero de cuenta está dentro de el sobre en mi escritorio... Al regresar, hablaremos sobre los Kurosaki, parece que podremos tener un gran contrato con ellos...

Dueño y Gerente de Kuchiki Corporations Inc.  
-B

A pesar de ser su hermana, el la trataba como una empleada o socia, jamas se había esforzado en crear un lazo fraternal entre ellos... además, ahora que se iba, no podía evitar sentirse sola después de todo, Ichigo la había dejado con muchas interrogantes, y aunque era obvio que Byakuya no era el mejor para responder, quizás podría saber algo acerca del hijo de su inminente socio...

Sacudio la cabeza, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Rangiku, le hacía falta un buen trago de alcohol, y quien mejor que matsumoto para darselo...

-Hola? Matsumoto?-  
-Hip Ruuukiiiaaa! hip-  
-Estas demasiado ebria, ¿donde estás?-  
-En mi casaa hip, bebiendo sola... si vienes habrá sake y una gran fiesta hip -  
-jaja, suena tentador, nos vemos en un momento-  
-Hip Yuhuuu! hip-

cortó la llamada y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras se peinaba, se encargo de hacer rizos por todo el pelo, que le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros, se puso un vestido corto con muccho vuelo, color rojo que le llegaba 10 cm sobre la rodilla, se puso labial del mismo color y lo difumino haciendolo verse mas natural, se puso rimel, delineador y sombra café, todo le daba un aspecto hermoso, difinitivamente la atencion se deviaba a su bonita cara de muñeca.

Salió de su casa, cogió un taxi y se dirigeron a casa de su amiga... Sacó su celular y mando un mensaje... se le había ocurrido algo...

_**De: Rukia K.**_  
_**para: Ichigo K.**_

_**Hola Ichigo, iré a casa de matsumoto ¿quieres venir?**_

Esperó la respuesta unos minutos y sonó su celular...

_**De: Ichigo K**_  
_**Para:Rukia K**_

_**Lo siento enanita, estoy hablando de unos asuntos importantes con mi padre y tu hermano, si tengo tiempo, voy, si no... te recompensaré mañana ;)**_

_**Te amo...**_

Hizo un puchero, y guardó su celular, pero sonrío al pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado ichigo, antes parecía un chico normal y recatado, un poco aburrido incluso, pero se había dado cuenta de un pasado indesifrable sobre el, y aún mas importante de lo dulce y tierno que era.

-Hemos llegado srita.-

-Gracias, quedese con el cambio-

-No, el viaje es cortesía mía-

y dicho eso, le guiño el ojo a Rukia, la cual bajo divertida del taxi y entró a casa de Rangiku...

Hola!- gritaron todas al unísono

Todas sus amigas...y Senna estaban ahì

-Hola, ¿Que hacen chicas?-

dijo Rukia sentandose junto a inoue y tatsuki

-Jugabamos Botella- Dijo Chizuru sonriente

La pelinegra asintió y vio que la botella giraba, señalandola a ella y a Senna...

-¿Verdad o Reto?- Preguntó su mejor ex amiga

-Reto- Contestó Rukia, a sabiendas de que si decía ''verdad'', le obligaría a decir que había hecho ayer... Tragó saliva...

-Bebe todo esto- y le extendio una botella llena de Sake

Todos la miraban como insitandola a beber, vio la botella y la abrió, la deslizo a su boca y comenzó a beber...

-FONDO! FONDO!FONDO-

Gritaban todas, y justo cuando creyó no poder mas, dio el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba a la botella... Ahora se sentía desinibida y atolondrada...

**~~~3 hras mas tarde~~~**

-Wuuu! la última rondaaa!- Gritó Inoue abrazando a Matsumoto, la unica sobria en ese lugar era Senna y eso no era nada bueno...

La botella giró, giró y giró, apuntando nuevamente a Rukia y a Senna... la ultima sonrío...

-Verdad o reto?-

-hip Verrdad...no, no no, mejorrr retoo hip-

-Sal a a la calle por otra botella de Sake-

-Hip,trrraatttoo hip heecho hip-

y en estado completamente etilico, se dirigió a la tienda mas cercana, que estaba a unos 40 minutos llendo a pie...

-Toma hip- dijo Rangiku extendiendole una identificación, dicho esto, la pelinegra salió...

La chica caminaba tambaleante, estaba totalente expuesta... de pronto, de un callejon salió un hombre y comenzó a seguirla, Rukia ya se había dado cuenta, pero debido a su estado, a penas y podía caminar...

-Hola jovensita- dijo aquel hombre

Rukia no dijo nada, solo emitió una serie de gruñidos y lo miró rapidamente

-Mi nombre es Aizen, tu eres Rukia no?-

-Eh?- ¿Como conocía su nombre? ella solo asintió

-Bueno... ven conmigo sin hacer ruido, o te irá muy mal...-

La pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos, tenía miedo...

-Ven- dijo Aizen con actitud autoritaria

Rukia intentó correr, pero ese tipo era demasiado rapido, y la alcanzó antes de llegar al cruce peatonal, Le dirigió una mirada extraña a Rukia y la tomó de la cintura, le puso una mordaza, no sin antes recibir unas mordidas de parte de ella...

La llevó al parque y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie...

Le arrancó el vestido y se acomodó sobre ella...

Rukia lloraba desconsoladamente mientras intentaba alejarlo, pero Aizen era mucho mas fuerte que ella, sintió que el intentaba entrar en ella y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lo alejo, intentó pararse pero el la tomó de una pierna haciendola caer de bruses en el suelo, estaba aturdida y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no... no debía desmayarse aún... Rogó porque alguien la salvara, recordó a Ichigo y lo que había hecho con el...

-Lo siento preciosa, quizas esto te duela un poco-

La tomó nuevamente de la cintura y la jaló hacia el... La reacomodó en el suelo y se disponía a entrar en ella cuando un golpe salido de quien sabe donde, lo dejó inconsiente... Ichigo había llegado...

Se apresuró a quitarle la mordaza a Rukia, quien inevitablemente comenzó a intentar vomitar... El la dirigiò a un arbusto y le quitó el pelo de la cara, la mantuvo así hasta que todo el contenido de su estómago estuvo fuera...

-Ichigo... yo...- seguía agachada y llorando, el le tendió un pañuelo y la abrazó... entonces se percató de que su vestido estaba hecho pedazos y practicamente estaba en ropa interior...

-Tranquila nena, todo estará bien...-

-¿como me encontraste?- preguntó la chica

-fui a buscarte a casa de tu amiga y me dijeron que fuiste a la tienda... después escuché a ese tipo y vine a salvarte tonta-

lo miró y vio sus lindos ojos ambar, de pronto, todo se volvió negro... sus piernas flaquearon y se sintio desfallecer... lo último que escucho fue

-Mierda Rukia!-

* * *

-¿Como Saldría todo?-

era lo unico en que pensaba Senna aun en casa de Rangiku... ya estaban todas dormidas en el suelo y Senna aún esperaba saber que había pasado, por poco Ichigo la ve en casa de Matsumoto, eso hubiera sido malo... Salió de la casa y se dispuso a ir al parque cuando vio un tipo calvo y con una pistola, metía a Aizen a un auto particular... Joder!

Regresó a la casa y fingió que dormía, pero nadie fue a interrogarla...

* * *

Renji estaba nervioso... la primer parte de su plan había salido bien... pero algo lo inquietaba...

*Ring Ring*  
-Hola?-  
-Renji?! amor, vienes por mi? estoy en casa de Rangiku-  
-Ehh... si-  
-Ok, te veo ahorita-  
-Si bye-

Era hora de la fase dos... "Ridiculo Publico"

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, vio un enorme cuarto de tonos azules que simulaban la noche... en primera instancia parecia real, pero luego notó que no lo era...a su lado derecho, en un buró, vio un vaso de jugo, una pastilla y una nota que decía:

Para tu Resaca

-I

Tomo la pastilla y el jugo, vio que traía una playera enorme y su ropa interior, nada mas. Entró a lo que creìa era el baño, vio otra nota y ropa doblada...

Esta ropa es para ti, no creo que quieras usar tu vestido roto, enana borracha...

-I

Desdobló la ropa y vio una blusa ceñida al cuerpo con una falda corta y de mucho vuelo, se dió una mirada rapida al espejo y casi grita, su aspecto era horrible... ojeras, pelo enredado y el maquillaje corrido... Recordó el horrible episodio de la noche anterior , y decidió darse una rapida ducha, pues aún se sentía sucia... y durante todo el rato que estuvo bajo el agua, las lagrimás afloraron nuevamente, pero ahora que sabía que gracias a Ichigo, no le había pasado nada, se sintio infinitamente feliz y dejo de llorar

Al salir, se percató de algo... estaba en casa de Ichigo, durmió en el cuarto de Ichigo, en la cama de Ichigo y estaba en el baño de Ichigo... Sonrío y tomó el cepillo de dientes que pertenecía a su novio... de cualquier manera, tenía que lavarse los dientes ¿no?

* * *

Ya limpia y vestida, salió del baño...

-Hola- Dijo un Ichigo completamente indiferente, sentado en un escritorio y leyendo algo aparentemente importante... esa expresión le aumentaba unos 10 años...

-Ichigo...¿Estás... enojado?- Sabía que su pregunta era estupida, pero necesitaba hablar con el...

-Es enserio? TE PUSISTE MUY EBRIA! CASI TE VIOLAN! TAL VEZ TE MATAN! Y PREGUNTAS QUE SI ESTOY ENOJADO?!-

Los gritos de Ichigo la desconcertaron bastante, veìa con miedo la expresion de su novio... exhalaba furia, sus hermosos orbes ambar se habían vuelto cafés, se veía realmente enojado... su ceño fruncido lo hacía verse terrorifico.

-Yo... yo... lo siento ichigo, no quería revelar que lo hicimos... me pusieron de reto beber una botella completa de sake, y lo hice... luego tomé no se cuanto mas... de verdad lo siento...- dijo Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos...

La expresión de Ichigo se suavizó, se posó junto a ella y la abrazó, la tomó del mentón y le giró la cara para verla frente a frente...

-perdoname linda enanita... pero me preocupé demasiado, ver a ese tipo sobre ti me hizo sentir mal... muy mal, si te hubiese pasado algo, yo...-

-Tu?-

-Ven, vamos a desayunar... la Sra. Silvia es muy buena cocinera-

-Sra. Silvia?-

-Si...La criada- dijo Ichigo poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una sonrisa cautivadora

-Ah...-

* * *

-Senna, dime ya que pasó de una maldita vez-

-Yo... yo... le conté a "alguien" sobre Rukia, me dijo que quería conocerla y creo que el tipo se quizo pasar de listo... Perdon Renji- Dijo Senna, fingiendo arrepentimiento con falsas lágrimas en los ojos y jodidamente feliz por haberle fregado el día y la noche a Rukia...

-...- Renji estaba sin habla... La enemiga de su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo? Se veía bastante convencida...  
-Senna... no, no... te preocupes-

Limpiandose las lágrimas lo abrazó pensando "Gotcha" (Te tengo)

Después del delicioso desayuno, Ichigo acompañó a Rukia hasta su casa, después de todo, era domingo, y no tenía ningun compromiso, su padre le había dado el día libre...

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo la pelinegra

-Claro!- dijo el dirigiendole una dulce sonrisa...

Dando pasos largos, se coloco en el umbral de la puerta y la cerró de golpe...

-Y bien?- dijo el, tomando su Galaxy SIII que vibraba en el bolso de su pantalón...

Rukia lo miraba, fascinada por lo guapo que era... pero sintió preocupación al escuchar la conversación telefonica...

-Kurosaki... ¿Como que escapó? ¿Pero le rompieron las piernas no? ¿Que?! Si... está conmigo... mejor... gracias andrew-

-Todo bien?- preguntó ella inocentemente

-No... al parecer el tipo de anoche escapó... lo siento Rukia, tendré que asignarte un guardaespaldas... por lo menos hasta que lo encuentren...-

-Si... está bien- dijo ella en un suave susurro mientras las horribles imagenes de la noche anterior la atormentaban... sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas cruzaron sus ojos...

-No... Rukia, no llores... estaré contigo hasta que lo atrapen- contestó Ichigo al ver la reaccion de su novia

-¿Y después?- preguntó ella mientras limpiaba sus ojos con su brazo

-Tambien enanita... estaré cuanto quieras- dijo sonriendole y envolviendola en un dulce abrazo...

El la tomó de la barbilla y alzó su cara para darle un beso... un sensual y prolongado beso, entonces la tomo de la cintura y caminó a las escaleras, dispuesto a subir al cuarto de Rukia, pero ella lo detuvo...

-Ichigo... yo-

-Shh... tranquila linda, si no quieres, no haremos nada...- le dijo el en un susurro que sono como una invitacion a gozar nuevamente el fruto prohibido.

-Yo...-

Y volvió a besarlo con la intensidad de hacía un momento, en ese beso, las emociones de ambos eran casi palpables, el amor podía sentirse con los labios... extendieron el beso hasta que ichigo la soltó para sacarle la blusa, Rukia estaba sonrojada pero esta vez, se sentía diferente, ahora no era solo lujuria, deseo y hormonas... esta vez había pasión y amor... muchisimo amor...

Ahora ya sin la blusa, Ichigo la abrazó y volvió a besarla, llenandola de besos castos desde el cuello hasta el vientre, causando que Rukia se doblegara de placer bajo sus habiles manos...

le quitó la falda y la miró, sentada en la escalera con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados al igual que los labios, era como una obra de arte... SU OBRA DE ARTE...

Lo que sentía por ella era por mucho, lo mas lindo que había sentido... y pensandolo bien... estar con Senna había sido una estupides...

-Ichigo...¿Porque te detienes?-

La voz de rukia lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo...

Soltandole lentamente el sujetador, comenzó a estimular sus pequeños pechos, mientras que deslizaba una mano bajo las bragas de Rukia, quien ya se sentía en el cielo...

Le introdujo uno de sus largos dedos, y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de ella lentamente, se apartó un poco, sin dejar de estimularla, ahora su otra mano daba un suave masaje en ese pequeño boton que activaba todo el placer...

-Te amo Rukia, quiero que seas mia por siempre, solo mía...-

dijo ichigo dejando de estimularla nuevamente... para ahora introducirse dirrctamente en la pequeña chica que sabía cuanto lo amaba...

Entró de Golpe en ella, causandole un grito de dolor y de placer...

-Ahhg... Ichigo, detente...- dijo Rukia con una mueca de dolor  
-Te duele mucho?-  
preguntó Ichigo alarmado  
-Si,tu dijiste que después no dolería-  
-Perdon nena, eres demasiado pequeña- dijo el con una sonrisa de medio lado y bastante preocupado por haberla lastimado

intentó salir de la pelinegra, pero ella lo abrazó con sus piernas, obligandolo a entrar en ella de nuevo...

-Agghh, no te dije que salieras ¿o si?-

-¿Con que masoquista ehh?-

-Callate tonto!-

-Bueno pero no te enojes, no interrumpas el momento- y la besó dulcemente, transmitiendole lo que sentía por ella,ahora, era de el... y NADIE la iba a lastimar...

Rukia ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro, comenzó a embestirla... primero suave, hasta que ella lo hizo aumentar el ritmo, ahora la intensidad era desenfrenada, Rukia sintió que algo se acumulaba en su vientre, era algo realmente placentero, los sonidos que emitían eran intensos... y de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo,Todo se limitó a ellos dos, Ichigo se vino en Rukia gimiendo su nombre mientras que Rukia se vino con pequeñas convulsiones orgasmicas... Ambos quedaron en la escalera, abrazados.

Ichigo se quito la camisa y tapó a Rukia que se había quedado plácidamente dormida en la escalera junto a el, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, donde la acostó y arropó...  
Se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando su celular sonó de nuevo, le dio una mirada y se percató de que el número era desconocido...

_-Kurosaki-_

_-Cuidala bien maldito, vigila tus espaldas... Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo, y no trates de rastrearme..-_

_- demasiado tarde, mi equipo de rastreo ya...-_

_-el número es irrasteable-_

_-Te voy a atrapar desgraciado...-_

_-Te reto a que lo hagas...-_

_y dicho esto, se cortó la llamada..._

-Andrew, rastrearon el numero?-

-Lo siento señor,al parecer es una linea bloqueada, nos tomará al menos 3 días intentar rastrear el numero-

apretó el teléfono y cortó la llamada... giró para ver a Rukia, la cual seguía dormida...

-mi enanita, si algo te pasa yo... yo... me muero...-

se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado, la abrazó y se quedó dormido...

_Rukia eh Ichigo estaban conversando de algún tema que el no tenía muy claro... de pronto ella comenzó a llorar, se puso en pie y caminó a la puerta_

_-Adios Ichigo-_

_El la veía estupefacto, ahora se daba cuenta de que Rukia se iba con alguien..._

_-Mami?-_

_Se sorprendió un poco al haberse convertido en un pequeño otra vez... estaba despeinado y un poco sucio, sus ojos brillaban con inocencia, volvía a tener 3 años...Su mamá lo veía de manera compasiva pero fría... sus brazos aún tenían marcas de las jeringas que usaba para drogarse... y estaba un poco ebria_

_La puerta comenzó a cerrrarse mientras el corría a alcanzar a las mujeres que amaba_

_-No, mami... no me dejes otra vez, no te lleves a Rukia... no quiero tener frío otra vez... NO! NO! porfavor NO!-_

-Ichigo! Ichigo!, Despierta, No me voy a ir-

El abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba cubierto de sudor, sus pupilas muy dilatadas, la boca seca, sentía mucho frío... Tenía miedo

-Ichigo...- dijo Rukia en un susurro

El se incorporó, miró a Rukia como cersiorandose que ella estuviera realmente ahí, luego de eso la abrazó...

-Ichigo, hablabas entre sueños... y mencionaste a tu mamá-

-Enanita, solo olvidalo... creí que te habías ido-

-No, me quedaré cuanto quieras, además... estás en mi casa- contestó Rukia sonriendole despreocupadamente...

-Jaja, touché Linda-

La chica se alargó para besar su mejilla, definitivamente no le gustaba verlo así...

***Ding Dong***

-Ya abro!- gritó Rukia

Ichigo se tensó y saltó de la cama para dirigirse a la sala y luego a la puerta... vio por la mirilla y ahí estaba Renji... Con Senna


	4. Chapter 4: Pequeños detalles

**Yo: Heey! hola a todos... definitivamente me disculpo por no actualizar tan seguido... pero es que la escuela y...**

**Inner: No es cierto! te la pasas dibujando en clase y fingiendo que pones atención!**

**Yo: Callate! eso no es cierto! no del todo... además tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...**

**Inner: claro... ''L'' e Ichigo... muchas cosas ¬¬**

**Yo: °/° etto...**

**Inner: Callate y copia tu tonta historia... pervertida **

**Yo: Sniff... te odio!**

**Inner: Que te calles! además, soy parte de ti... tonta!**

**Yo: TmT mis queridos lectores... les dejo el capi... sniff...**

* * *

Rukia se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Renji!- dijo Rukia muy emocionada

-Rukia!- Gritó el pelirojo sin notar la poca ropa que tenía la chica, este se disponía a cargarla pero Ichigo lo detuvo...

-No creo que sea buena idea Renji-

-Porque? Ichigo, Rukia es mi amiga y no creo qu.. que...- comezó a decir el chico que se quedo atónito y sin palabras ante la Pelinegra que solo traía la camisa de Ichigo que alcanzaba a cubrir hasta sus muslos, además de esto solo traía sus pantis...

-PERO QUE?! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A RUKIA?!- Dijo renji con la cara del mismo color que su pelo...

-Que no me hizo...- Dijo Rukia con voz seductora y mirando a Ichigo a través de sus pestañas, el pelinaranjo la miraba de la misma forma con una sonrisa picarona...

-Y bien? No podremos pasar?- Interrumpió Senna, haciendo que por primera vez Rukia e Ichigo se percataran de su presencia...

Rukia la miro furiosa, por su culpa se había embriagado y por eso mismo, Ichigo se había enojado... aunque ahora estaban completamente bien, pero había otro detalle... algo que Rukia no sabía, Senna le había pagado a Aizen para que la ultrajara... y quizás después se la llevaría muy lejos o la mataría, ambas opciones eran igual de horribles pero afortunadamente su amado novio la había salvado...

-Ehmm... no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Ichigo

-Si, no es buena idea, además no eh barrido ni trapeado- agregó Rukia

-Rukia, para eso le pagan a las criadas...- Dijo Renji con una sonrisa

-Cr... Cr... Criadas?- dijo Rukia con un nudo en la garganta, La sra. Smith y Perla aún estaban en casa... Osea que... Los habían escuchado, Se maldijo internamente por no haber ido a su cuarto, por haber hecho el amor en la escalera principal y por ser tan ruidosa... Miró a Ichigo que tenía la misma expresión que ella... de sorpresa, incredulidad y parecía estar pensando

Renji vio por sobre el hombro de Rukia y vio la ropa de Rukia regada por el suelo, incluyendo su pequeño sostén... el color de su cara volvió a cambiar como su pelo, sabía a ciencia cierta lo que habían hecho... eh imaginarlos era algo muuy raro...

El celular de Ichigo comenzó a vibrar otra vez... se puso tenso y recordó su llamada con el tipo irrastreable

-Kurosaki- al decir esto, todos se callaron

-Hola de nuevo señor Kurosaki, su novia se ve preciosa y sexy-

-Maldito...¡DONDE ESTÁS! muestra tu horrible cara!-

-Lo siento, pero usted no me intimida... bueno, sabe, debido a que yo duplico su edad, te hablaré de tu... espero que no te moleste Ichigo-

Enfurecido se acercó a un pequeño intercomunicador -Rastreen el area aledaña a esta casa...-

-¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres?- preguntó Ichigo bastante cabreado

-Jaaajaaa, me túteas, que honor... Yo quiero destruite... pero principalmente... Quiero a Rukia-

Ichigo Jadeo y abrió mucho los ojos... su quijada se tensó, Renji y Rukia lo miraban muy preocupados... Senna fingía preocupación, pero quería saber que le estaban diciendo...

-No...- y con esa pequeña frase, jaló a Rukia dentro de la casa, al igual que a Renji... y como no le quedaba de otra, tambien jaló a Senna dentro de la casa...

-Acaso crees que por salir de mi vista estas a salvo Ichigo? Te destruiré lentamente cuando te quite a Rukia, y luego me la llevaré muy lejos... o la mataré, lo que mas te duela...-

-No... NO... NOO! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO! NO! porfavor- Susurrando el ''porfavor'', Seguía estando con la cara desencajada... Senna se retorcía de alegría

-Adios Ichigo... te veo luego-

-MALDITO!-

-Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo Ichigo, si no, solo aceleras mi desesperacion y quizás me lleve a Rukia antes-

-no...-

Y la llamada se cortó, Todos estaban en silencio...

-Creo que deben irse- dijo Ichigo

-No, ichigo es que- contestó Renji

-AHORA!-

Renji miró a Rukia, que estaba viendo sus manos timidamente, estaba agachada pero se le notaba claramente que estaba al borde del llanto...

-Cuidense- dijo Senna sonriendo como la fresca mañana

Ambos salieron de la casa, y Renji empezaba a creer que había sido mala idea llevar a Senna, quizás si hubiese ido el solo...

-Ichigo... ¿es... estás bien?

El la miró, todo el enojo de su cara se desvanecio y en su lugar, una tristeza casi inmedible se apodero de el...

-No... No lo estoy-

-Dime, Dime porque...-

-No Rukia-

-Ichigo... no es momento de que...-

-Con un carajo... NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA!-

y de nuevo se veía furioso...

-Ichigo...- dijo Rukia con un nudo en la garganta -Si me vas a ocultar todo, quizás lo mejor es que me vaya un tiempo-

-Que?-

-Si, quiero pensar en todo, estos ultimos 4 días han sido muy duros para mi, quiero pensar y...-

-No... No... NO! Rukia no! por favor no me dejes!- En sus ojos había miedo, mucho miedo... Irradiaba preocupación, se veía mal... muy mal

-Yo... no...-

-NO! RUKIA! TU NO... POR FAVOR...por favor, no quiero tener frío de nuevo- dijo en un susurro, callendo en sus rodillas, ante Rukia, tenía la vista hacia el suelo y había quedado en silencio

-Ichigo?-

El seguía viendo el suelo

-Ichigo... responde-

-...- su vista seguía en el suelo

-ICHIGO!-

El levantó la vista y la miró calmadamente, parecía frágil, perdido... triste y humillado... haría lo que fuera por proteger a Rukia, incluyendo ser completamente dócil...

-Oh Dios mio...- dijo ella completamente horrorizada, se hincó frente a el...

-No, Ichigo, no me iré a ningún lado... solo quería subir a mi cuarto a pensar, no quiero preocuparte mas de la cuenta-

el la miraba, pero sin dar señales de cambio, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo regresar, Rukia lo besó... y aunque el beso fue correspondido, no le transmitió emoción alguna... el Ichigo que conocía se había quedado atrapado en sus miedos...

Rukia seguía esperando la reacción de Ichigo, pero el no cambiaba ni un apice...

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto- le susurró Rukia

El solo asintió y miró el suelo nuevamente

-Ichigo, jamás te abandonaré, yo te amo desde que te conozco , me duele verte así, te prometo que te abrasaré siempre que lo necesites y prometo estar contigo hasta que te hartes de mi, te tejeré mil suéteres y cien cobijas si es necesario, pero porfavor... vuelve- Ella estaba muy preocupada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos violetas

-Tu...-  
-Yo?...-  
-Tu sabes tejer?- preguntó Ichigo timidamente y sin verla a los ojos  
-Ehmm... No, pero aprenderé si es necesario- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo dulcemente

El sonrió como niño esperando un regalo

-Yo... ¿Te... Te puedo abrazar?- preguntó el timidamente

-Hay Ichigo... no quiero que estés así-

Y acto seguido, se lanzó a sus brazos, esperando encontrar la calidez que le faltaba...

-Oye...- Dijo Rukia aún en sus brazos

El la miró dulcemente y depositó un beso en su frente

-¿Que te dijo ese tipo?-

Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro y la miró, el no quería decirle... Finalmente y tras un largo silencio se decidió a hablar...

-Que me destrozaría después de llevarte con el, te alejaría mucho de mi o te mataría lo que me doliera mas...-

Rukia se quedó fría... se arrepintió de saberlo, pero claro está que era mas que necesario , palideció, pero decidió mantener la postura

-Oh... pero bueno, primero debe atraparme- contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa

El asintió y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a brillar...

Se puso de pie y levantó a Rukia, la cargó y la recostó

-Fresita-Kun- Dijo la chica

-Dígame Srita.- contestó con una sonrisa muuy sensual

-Acuéstate conmigo...por favor-

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, Es lo que mas me gusta en este mundo-

Rukia sonrió, volvía a ser el mismo...

Se acostaron juntos mientras el la abrazaba, se sentía mucho mejor por haberle dicho todo a su enanita linda...

-Oye linda-

-¿Que sucede?-

-Lo lamento-

-¿Por?-

-Pues por Haberte gritado... me sentí mal después de eso y me gustaría que...- Rukia pusó su dedo indice en sus labios para silenciarlo

-Shh... tranquilo, olvidemos eso... pero no quiero que me vuelvas a espantar así jamás...-

El beso su nariz suavemente... y luego, ambos durmieron hasta altas horas de la noche...

***

3:00 am...

***

Rukia se frotaba los ojos, acababa de despertar...

-Buenoo? dijo medio dormida...

-Rukia? soy Tatsuki, perdón pero quería decirte que tu fiesta será mañana a las 6 pm... -

-Si, ahí estaré... oye, porque me llamas a estas horas?-

-Ehhmm... es que, quería que fuera sorpresa! si, si... sorpresa!-

-Te oyes alterada, necesitas que llame a hime?-

-No... oye, ¿traerás a Ichigo?-

Rukia lo miró aún dormido...

-Si, ¿por?-

- jeje, nada... me dijo Renji que ustedes dos son pareja ehh...-

-Jajaja, si tatsuki, el es mi todo... de verdad lo amo, y agradezco al cielo que lo alejara de Senna-

-Eso suena como algo muy fuerte Kia, pero bueno... me da gusto que seas feliz, me acuerdo que antes del accidente, temías que el no te ''correspondiera'' y mírate ahora, yo... quisiera que Renji fuera así conmigo... pero cayó en las garras de Senna-

-Nop...-

-Que?-

-Te cuento mañana... creo que Ichigo va a despertar y no quiero que...-

-DORMISTE CON EL! TU!? RUKIA KUCHIKI?!-

-Ehhm... pero Renji te lo dijo no?-

-NO, Me comentó que estabas con el... pero... Woooaw... eso si que es intenso... ¿aún eres virgen?-

-Tatsuki! callate!-

-Osea que no?-

-No-

-Jajajajajaja... ok, te veo mañana...-

-Humm... si, bye-

-Pero no te enojes chica!-

-Ok... seguiré durmiendo-

-si, nos vemos mañana-

Y ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo...

***

°°°°CASA DE AIZEN°°°°

-La amenaza fue efectiva querida-

-si, lo se amor... todo saldrá perfecto-

-jaja, siempre optimista mi amada senna-

-claro... aizen querido-

...

* * *

**Inner: Eres una floja... **

**Yo: Callate!**

**Inner: No me calles intento de escritora!**

**Yo: Buaaaaaa! hasta luego mis amados lectores... mi inner me odia... u.u**

**''L'': Buenas noches Vth, Inner, oigan... han visto a Ichigo, aún quiero analizarlo, sigo sin entender a los tipos de shinigamis... **

**Yo: Eso suena como Yaoi :3**

**Inner y L: Pervertida...**


End file.
